Within the casino/gaming industry, slot machines typically generate most of the profits realized by casino owners and operators. For this reason, numerous slot machine types and formats have been developed and are employed within casinos (e.g., slot machines having a variety of display formats for the reels or other game features of the slot machines, larger jackpots, etc.). By providing a large variety of slot machines, casino owners and operators may appeal to a larger audience, and acquire and retain slot machine players.
Despite a variety of available options, conventional slot machines may still lack sufficient entertainment value to attract and retain slot machine players. Specifically, many people view all or a portion of slot machine play primary as a passive, relatively boring experience.
One technique that may attract new slot machine players, increase player satisfaction and encourage continued game play at a slot machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,431 (hereinafter “the '431 patent”). The '431 patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The '431 patent discloses, in pertinent part, a gaming machine that provides free long distance telephone calls in exchange for continued game play at the gaming machine. In one or more embodiments of the '431 patent, a slot machine player may make free long distance calls if the player initiates a minimum number of game plays during a predetermined time period. Such a reward may provide a significant incentive for a slot machine player to continue game play at a slot machine, and also may offer an economical means for casinos to attract new slot machine players.
While the '431 patent provides significant advantages over prior art gaming machines, it would be particularly beneficial if existing gaming machines could be easily retrofitted to provide similar functionality.